


Could Be Gayer

by Alezandrite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Thomas Sanders Could Be Gayer skit, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Everything could be gayer!





	Could Be Gayer

“I’m writing a rap battle between Gus and Burnie.” Jeremy explained to his friend, Gavin, as the two of them sat at Dooley's desk looking over a page that was pulled up onto the screen one afternoon. Usually the Brit was good at giving advice for artistic projects that him and friends work on but the lanky man just sat there sipping his coffee and this was making him extremely nervous since Gavin is never really quiet. Just when the smol man was beginning to worry that maybe this idea was garbage his friend spoke up. 

“Can we make that gay?”   
\-   
“I’m playing this cop who’s super close to his partner.” Michael told his group of friends as they sat in some random diner during lunch one day. This was Jones’s third role in a film and he was thrilled because honestly, when he got his first role he never thought it would go anywhere and here he is now. Others slapped him on the back or shook his hand, congratulating him on his new role.

“Could be gayer!” Gavin piped up in between bites of the greasy hamburger that he had ordered.   
-  
“A fan made animated adventures from some of our videos!” Geoff said proudly showing the short video to his employees as they crowded around his desk to see it. Fifteen years ago the tattooed man never thought he would have fan made videos of him and his friends let alone fans, but here he is and damn is proud and nothing could ruin this moment.

“...but gay?” A small voice piped up from behind him that no doubt belonged to Gavin.


End file.
